1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display and a gate driving circuit thereof, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a gate driving circuit thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in order to reducing the fabrication cost of the LCD, a part of manufacturers have directly fabricated the multiple stage shift register on the glass substrate by using the thin film transistor to replace the conventional gate driving chip in the related art. Accordingly, the fabrication cost of the LCD is reduced.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a plurality of shift registers directly fabricated on the glass substrate in the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, the plurality of shift registers 110_1˜110_S are coupled to each other in series, and sequentially shift a starting signal STV1 according to a plurality of clock signals CLK11˜CLK14 to generate a plurality of gate driving signals SGI_1˜SGI_S to drive scan lines 120_1˜120_S in the display panel. In practice, the shift register 110_2 is set according to the gate driving signal SGI_1 generated by the previous shift register 110_1, and generates the gate driving signal SGI_2 according to the clock signal CLK12. Moreover, the shift register 110_2 stops operating when receiving the gate driving signal SGI_3 outputted by the next shift register 110_3. Similarly, the other shift registers 110_3˜110_S have the operations similar to that of the shift register 110_2.
Furthermore, when the third shift register 110_3 is damaged, it can not generate a valid gate driving signal SGI_3, so that the shift registers 110_4˜110_S after the third shift register 110_3 can not work normally. In order to avoid the shift registers 110_1˜110_S unable to work normally due to a single damaged shift register, an auxiliary shift register 130 is added to the shift registers 110_1˜110_S coupled in series in the related art, and the auxiliary shift register 130 is used to replace the damaged shift register 110_3.
It should be noted that, the shift registers 110_1˜110_S coupled in series are repaired by laser fusing in the related art. Accordingly, when repairing the shift registers, as shown in FIG. 2, the operator needs to cut the clock end and the output end of the shift register 110_3 by laser cutting first, e.g. the cut points P11 and P12 marked in FIG. 2. Next, the operator welds the signal ends related to the shift register 110_3 to the auxiliary shift register 130, e.g. the welding points P13˜P16 marked in FIG. 2. However, in such a way, it spends a lot of human resource, and it is also limited to the production in processing. Furthermore, it also wastes the hardware space of the production because a plurality of auxiliary shift registers is need to simultaneously repair the plurality of damaged shift registers in the related art.